tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Befana
'''Befana' is a member of the Faerfolc disguised as an old elven witch who lives in the Survivor's Woods in Libaterra. She reads people's fates from her mystic tarot cards and utters cryptic prophecies. Her rivalry with the fae Aibell ultimately led to them both involving others in their struggle, which led to the Battle of Survivor's Woods and the birth of the dryads. Weakened from the battle and casting the awakening spell, Befana sealed her body away so other forces could not abuse her power. Biography Early Years Befana, like the rest of the Faerfolc, was trapped in the Crystal Catacombs of Tes Pellaria by Nergal sometime in the First Age. The Faerfolc were eventually released by the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria in 1003 AE millennia later and, in their frustration and bloodlust, they travelled to Libaterra and laid waste to several cities, killing thousands of Libaterrans, until their bloodlust was satisfied and they withdrew into the forests which they turned into their protectorates. Befana ended up in the Survivor's Woods near Trinity Gask where she planned to live the rest of her days taking care of the forest and its nymph denizens while offering cryptic advice to any trespasser she deemed worthy of her attention. She took the guise of an elven witch in order to not frighten the folk she came across and to keep her true fae self hidden and used her power to keep her rival fae, Aibell, trapped in the forest with her and thus prevent her from causing any more damage to other races. Godslayer Era Deceiver's Gambit When the necromancer Razravkar Dominus ended up accidentally teleporting into Befana's cottage in the woods, the witch recognized him as one of the Dresdens who had prevented the Faerfolc and elves of Illunii from being invaded by the Southern Horde and Eastern Horde. To pay Razravkar back for his aid to her kin, Befana offered to read his future, to which the necromancer agreed. The witch uttered cryptic prophecies although Razravkar was skeptical about their usefulness considering how vague her words were. Nevertheless the two parted on good terms, and Befana's words referring to the events in Illunii made Razravkar realize that she may in fact be one of the Faerfolc and was simply paying back a debt she felt her kin owed to him. Razravkar left the forest and would keep Befana's words close to heart although the witch would later sense a disturbance in magic, which made her realize that Razravkar had failed to steer the prophecy to a better outcome in Malperdy. Heart of Darkness Befana appeared from her cottage and saved Beira, Jacob O'Harris and Jason O'Harris from enraged nymphs who were chasing after them...but she also sensed ''another, stronger presence hiding in the shadows deep within the woods. She offered the weary trio a chance rest in her cottage where they'd be safe from pursuers for the time being, and the trio accepted her offer although they didn't know whether they could trust her fully. She eventually revealed herself as a witch to them while she treated Jason's wounds with her soup which had healing properties. After Jason had recovered, she told them all to come to the table and eat with her while she revealed that Survivor's Woods wasn't what it used to be and that if the dark power which festered in its heart was allowed to grow, it might not bode well in the long run. During this conversation the trio also learned that Befana had once met and talked with their past comrade Razravkar Dominus. Befana kept the specifics of her and the necromancer's conversation to herself except for revealing that she'd sent him to Trinity Gask to stop a vague catastrophe which loomed on the horizon. After the trio had finished eating, Befana told them that they had a choice: they could return to Trinity Gask, travel elsewhere, or stay in the forest to seek out the source of the festering darkness within it. Beira, fed up by the witch's mysticism and cryptic words as well as her strange aura, decided to leave the forest, but the O'Harris brothers stayed behind to gather ingredients that Befana needed for her magic potion. Befana had left on an important errand by the time the brothers returned to her cottage. The O'Harrises added the needed ingredients to her cauldron but were ambushed by giant spiders who tried to break into the cottage soon after. After the brothers had defeated the spiders and fled the cottage, they got separated and faced a group of nymphs. A doppelganger helped the nymphs capture Jason, took the real Jason's shape and left the forest with Jacob who initially believed the doppelganger was his brother. The elder O'Harris began suspecting that Befana's disappearance and the attacks of the nymphs and spiders might be linked, especially when he realized that the person he was travelling with wasn't his real brother. However, he couldn't openly defy the doppelganger for fear of Jason's safety, so he played along for the time being. Despair's Wake Befana was back at her cottage and put on the finishing touches of her magic potion when she sensed that several people had breached the magic barrier she had cast over the forest after the O'Harrises had left. He figured out soon enough that Jacob O'Harris had returned and was being accompanied by another entity whose presence she knew from before. At the same time she also sensed another group of interlopers who had among them an aura that was troubling to her. Her voice echoed magically in the woods, giving a warning to the trespassers and suggesting that they leave before they march to their doom. However, the mob ignored her and continued its march deeper into the forest. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Befana deemed the magic brew ready enough and cast a spell on it, reanimating the cauldron which followed her outside to her garden. She poured the contents of the cauldron on the garden while she finished the incantation, and the spell took a desired effect. The ground began shaking while something rose from the soil--something which the witch was certain would deal with anyone daring to breach the sanctum she had done her best to protect for over a decade. Garden of Fear Befana looked on as a treant rose from the soil, boosted by her druidic magic. She sent the walking tree to intercept and drive away a mob which had entered the forest from Trinity Gask so that the 'Great Pollenation' would occur without interference. However, the adventurers proved to be resourceful enough to defeat the treant with help from a wisp albeit in the resulting battle many of them lost their lives. The mob proceeded towards the witch's hut but before it could reach the hut, another group arrived there first. Befana's voice echoed in the air again, once more ordering the interlopers to leave, but this group had decided to stay and talk to her instead while hoping to find answers from her regarding the recent events surrounding nymphs kidnapping people from Trinity Gask and strange monsters, including giant spiders, roaming about in the woods. More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Witch of the Woods : What some called her. Appearance While living in Survivor's Woods, Befana disguised herself as an old elfess with hints of beauty on her aged face. She revealed another, more radiant form during the battle in the woods, turning much more beautiful and graceful in her ageless fae guise. Personality and Traits A mystic with an air of secrecy around her. She's calm and helpful to those she deems worthy of her aid. However, she was also ruthless enough to do whatever necessary to see her vision become true when she realized that she had to take an active role in conflicts instead of remaining as an observer in the sidelines. Powers and Abilities She could control the forest to an extent, being able to make trees part and reveal secret pathways as well as summon and strengthen forest creatures such as treants. She could also predict potential futures to an extent which is why she tended to utter cryptic prophecies although even she couldn't exactly tell how these prophecies might come to pass and who might ultimately play which part in them. Relationships Cailleach Bheur When Befana talked to Beira, it made the latter feel very uncomfortble, so much so that Beira preferred to leave the forest instead of staying behind to aid the O'Harris brother who wanted to help the witch. When she later learned of what horrors the brothers had presumably seen in the witch's domain, she felt guilty for leaving them on their own against a creature of magical power. Jacob O'Harris Befana saw both Jacob and Jason as people with good intentions but who were too hasty with their judgement. She put them to good use by asking them to gather ingredients for her magic potion while she went on an errand. She later sensed Jacob returning to the forest and took matters into her own hands to ensure his emotions wouldn't end up ruining what she had in mind for the forest. Jason O'Harris Befana saw both Jacob and Jason as people with good intentions but who were too hasty with their judgement. She put them to good use by asking them to gather ingredients for her magic potion while she went on an errand. Razravkar Dominus When Razravkar ended up teleporting into Befana's home, the witch welcomed him when she recognized him and offered to read his future to pay him back for helping her kin in the past. Although Razravkar was skeptical of her abilities, Befana nevertheless managed to convince him to at least keep her words in mind. See also *Aibell *Befana's Prophecies *Dryad *Survivor's Woods Category:Characters Category:Faerfolc Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age